1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bicycle saddles, particularly to a base especially designed for constructing a bicycle saddle being light-weight yet hardy and in the same time having vibration absorbing and ventilation effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, all prior art bicycle saddles utilize a pair of parallel support rails running longitudinally of the saddle and spaced from its underside to attach to the bicycle seat post. The rails are typically made of metal such as aluminum, steel, titanium, or the like and engaged and held in place by appropriate mounting hardware associated with the bicycle seat post.
A disadvantage of the prior art saddles is that the rails tend to bend in use, so that the seat eventually goes out of alignment. Also, the attachment brackets for the rails interfere with the aerodynamic flow of air under the saddle. In addition, for utilizing the rails and the attachment brackets, the weight of the prior art bicycle saddles can not be effectively reduced.
Currently, Japan Utility Model No. 3128329 discloses a solution to resolve the disadvantages of the prior art mentioned above in which a hollowed mounting portion disposed on the underneath side of a saddle body presents to easily mount the saddle body on bicycle seat posts without using prior art support rails. The drawback of this solution is that the hollowed mounting portion is too rigid to effectively absorb vibrations produced during bicycle riding.
Consequently, there is a need for a new bicycle saddle that provides high strength/low weight characteristics, while increasing vibration absorbing and ventilation effect thereof.